


Alternia Bound.

by joeschmuckatelli



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Sadstuck, Violence, sort of sadstuck i mean, you are warnnnned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeschmuckatelli/pseuds/joeschmuckatelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sollux never decoded SGRUB, and everyone carried out their normal, expected lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternia Bound.

No.

The blunt sickles fell from his opponent’s hands, landing in the dirt with a soft thud.

His hand flew to his side. Panic took over.

No no no.

A wave of gasps and murmurs erupted in the small crowd, the group of new recruits and trainees pressing forward, inching towards the sparring ring. Everyone wanted to know.

“—it’s red, I’m serious, he’s got to b—“

“—o way he could have gotten past the screenin—“

“—it’s fucking disgusting, ought to cull him where he stands, nasty piece o—“

“—mutant? He’s really a—“

“—I bunked with that guy, I can’t believe he—“

“—utants have no place as threshecution—“

“—cull him! Cull him now before its t—“

“—ull him! Cull him! Cul—“

A chant struck up in the crowd, demands for his instantaneous demise becoming the chorus.

Karkat could feel the colour drain from his cheeks, the life escape his limbs. This was it. One faulty move and he’d brought about his own death. Ten sweeps to learn how to hide his biggest secret, and he’d still fucked up; ten sweeps old and he was headed towards his death. He glanced down to his side and winced; the gash wasn’t lethal, but bad enough to restrict his movements, and definitely enough to lessen his chance of escape. Rusty eyes then darted about, scanning the crowd—there had to be some sort of route of escape, some sliver of a chance he could get out alive—

“Stand down, mud wallowers!” a voice boomed, resonating through the crowd. A hurried silence fell about them, and the masses parted just enough for a rather official looking troll to pass them, striding into the sparring ring.

“Corporal, sir—“ Karkat began, scrambling to his feet.

“Name.” Steely brown eyes leveled with Karkat’s rusted ones, and he averted his gaze, instead opting to stare at the man’s boots.

“Vantas, sir. Karkat Vantas.”

“Rank.”

“Private. New recruit.” He knew better than to let his voice waver, but panic was catching in his throat, threatening to choke off his words.

“Look me in the eyes, boy.” Reluctantly, Karkat lifted his head, summoning the last of his courage and facing his demise with bravery.

The man was thick, muscled, tall; he carried himself with the air of power he knew he wielded over those ranked beneath him. He wore the average military garb—ACU’s with a number of insignias plastered to his chest, shoulders, and back—along with a royal purple beret, marking his allegiance.

Karkat steeled his nerves. It may be his death, but he would not show fear—no way could he allow himself to show weakness at such a time.

A thick, heavy silence was passed back and forth between them as the Corporal scrutinized him. Finally, the man sighed, bowing his head.

“It’s a shame, really. You’re quite talented with a pair of sickles—I was hoping to promote you as of next perigee.” He spoke softly as he withdrew a pair of electronic shackles from his side, motioning for Karkat to hold out his wrists. “But there is no room for your kind in Her Condescension’s militia. I hope you understand.” Trembling, Karkat held out his wrists; the shackles closed tight over his pale grey wrists. “A distress signal was sent to the drones from one of the security staff. The drones will be here shortly."

Karkat looked him straight in the eyes. He did not blink. He did not cry. He knew what this meant. He knew his death would mean nothing to the world once he was properly exterminated, a mutant rightly culled for existing. He’d been anticipating this day for years.

So why had he had hope in the first place?

A sonic boom erupted in the sky, and suddenly, a tiny fleet of bright red ships hovered over head; drones quickly disembarked, clambering into a clearing aside the training building. The largest of the group stepped forward, heavy footsteps shaking the ground as it stepped; the corporal gave it a brisk salute before marching back to the edge of the sparring ring, leaving Karkat to the monstrosities.

It was rather sizeable—at least a couple stories tall—and clad in dark grey and black armor. Numerous horns branched out from its head, and the mask it wore disguised any intentions it might have displayed—that is, assuming it had a face to do such a thing in the first place. Once it reached the clearing, the majority of the other recruits had already vacated the premises, opting to hide in the barracks or stand just on the outskirts of the entire training facility. Karkat stood in the center of the ring, wide eyed, watching as his death marched towards him.

At the last second, his head snapped back to the Corporal who was still standing at the edge of the sparring ring.

“Sir… I don’t want to die. I just wanted to be someone that could make a differ—“

A blast of bright white shot from the drone’s firing mechanism on its arm, encasing the small figure before it. It worked in stages of milliseconds. At first, you could see his outline, stark and solid. Then his deteriorating flesh. Then his bones. Then, nothing—not even a trace of ash. A moment passed, and the blast was stopped. A charred mark on the ground was all that remained of the young man. The drone briskly pivoted and began making its way back to the ship, signaling the others to return.

Corporal stood there for some time, staring hard at the charred mark that marred the near center of his sparring ring and listening to the muffled panic of the recruits that swarmed about in the background. He sighed.

“A shame, that.”

So was the end of Karkat Vantas. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to make a sad au so here you go ao3


End file.
